Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to scheduling a cluster tool, where the cluster tool has a single-arm robot for wafer handling, and plural process modules each for performing a wafer-processing step with a wafer residency time constraint. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for scheduling a start-up process for a single-arm cluster tool with wafer residency time constraints.
List of References
There follows a list of references that are occasionally cited in the specification. Each of the disclosures of these references is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety.    M. Bader, R. Hall and G. Strasser, “Integrated processing equipment,” Solid State Technol., vol.33, no.5, pp.149-154, 1990.    P. Burggraaf, “Coping with the high cost of wafer fabs.” Semiconductor International, vol.38, pp. 45-50, 1995.    A. Caloini, G. A. Magnani and M. Pezzè, “A technique for designing robotic control systems based on Petri nets,” IEEE Transactions on Control Systems and Technology, vol. 6, no. 1, pp. 72-87, 1998.    W. K. V. Chan, J. Yi and S. Ding, “Optimal scheduling of multicluster tools with constant robot moving times, part I: two-cluster analysis,” IEEE Transactions on Automation Science and Engineering, vol.8, no. 1, pp. 5-16, January 2011.    S. Ding, J. Yi and M. Zhang, “Scheduling multi-cluster tools: An integrated event graph and network model approach,” IEEE Transactions on Semiconductor Manufacturing, vol. 19, no. 3, pp. 339-351, August 2006.    L. Ferrarini and L. Piroddi, “Modeling and control of fluid transportation operations in production plants with Petri nets,” IEEE Transactions on Control Systems and Technology, vol. 16, no. 5, pp. 1090-1098, 2008.    D. Liu, Z. W. Li and M. C. Zhou, “Hybrid Liveness-Enforcing Policy for Generalized Petri Net Models of Flexible Manufacturing Systems,” IEEE Transactions on Systems, Man, and Cybernetics: Systems, vol. 43, no. 1, pp. 85-97, January 2013.    C. Jung and T.-E. Lee, “An efficient mixed integer programming model based on timed Petri nets for diverse complex cluster tool scheduling problems,” IEEE Transactions on Semiconductor Manufacturing, vol. 25, no. 2, pp. 186-199, 2012.    T. K. Kim, C. Jung and T. E. Lee, “Scheduling start-up and close-down periods of dual-armed cluster tools with wafer delay regulation” International Journal of Production Research, vol. 50, no. 10, pp. 2785-2795, May 2012.    D. K. Kim, T. E. Lee and H. J. Kim, “Optimal scheduling of transient cycles for single-armed cluster tools,” in Proceedings of the 2013 IEEE International Conference on Automation Science and Engineering, Madison, Wis., USA, August 2013a.    H. J. Kim, J. H. Lee, C. Jung and T. E. Lee, “Scheduling cluster tools with ready time constraints for consecutive small lots,” IEEE Transactions on Automation Science and Engineering, vol. 10, no. 1, pp. 145-159, January 2013b.    H. J. Kim, J. H. Lee and T. E. Lee, “Noncyclic scheduling of cluster tools with a branch and bound algorithm,” IEEE Transactions on Automation Science and Engineering, vol. 12 , no. 2, pp. 690-700, April 2015.    J. H. Kim, T. E. Lee, H. Y. Lee and D. B. Park, “Scheduling analysis of timed-constrained dual-armed cluster tools,” IEEE Transactions on Semiconductor Manufacturing, vol. 16, no. 3, 521-534, 2003.    J. H. Lee, H. J. Kim and T. E. Lee, “Scheduling transient periods of dual-armed cluster tools,” in Proceedings of the 2012 IEEE International Conference on Mechatronics and Automation, Chengdu, China, pp. 1569-1574, August 2012.    J. H. Lee, H. J. Kim and T. E. Lee, “Scheduling lot switching operations for cluster tools,” IEEE Transactions on Semiconductor Manufacturing, vol. 26, no. 4, pp. 592-601, 2013.    J. H. Lee, H. J. Kim and T. E. Lee, “Scheduling cluster tools for concurrent processing of two wafer types,” IEEE Transactions on Automation Science Engineering, vol. 11, no. 2, pp. 525-536, 2014.    T. E. Lee, H. Y. Lee and Y. H. Shin, “Workload balancing and scheduling of a single-armed cluster tool,” in Proceedings of the 5th APIEMS Conference, Gold Coast, Australia, pp. 1-15, 2004.    T. E. Lee and S. H. Park, “An extended event graph with negative places and tokens for timed window constraints,” IEEE Transactions on Automation Science and Engineering, vol. 2, no. 4, pp. 319-332, 2005.    D. Y. Liao, M. D. Jeng and M. C. Zhou, “Petri net modeling and Lagrangian relaxation approach to vehicle scheduling in 300 mm semiconductor manufacturing,” in Proc. 2004 IEEE Conf Robot. Autom., New Orleans, La., 2004, pp. 5301-5306.    M. J. Lopez and S. C. Wood, “Systems of multiple cluster tools—configuration, reliability, and performance,” IEEE Transactions on Semiconductor Manufacturing, vol. 16, no. 2, pp. 170-178, 2003.    T. L. Perkinson, P. K. Maclarty, R. S. Gyurcsik and R. K. Cavin, III, “Single-wafer cluster tools performance: An analysis of throughput,” IEEE Transactions on Semiconductor Manufacturing, vol. 7, no. 2, pp. 369-373, May 1994.    T. L. Perkinston, R. S. Gyurcsik and P. K. Maclarty, “Single-wafer cluster tool performance: An analysis of effects of redundant chambers and revisitation sequences on throughput,” IEEE Transactions on Semiconductor Manufacturing, vol. 9, no. 2, pp. 384-400. May 1996.    Y. Qiao, N. Q. Wu and M. C. Zhou, “Petri net modeling and wafer sojourn time analysis of single-arm cluster tools with residency time constraints and activity time variation,” IEEE Transactions on Semiconductor manufacturing, vol. 25, no. 3, pp. 432-446, 2012a.    Y. Qiao, N. Q. Wu and M. C. Zhou, “Real-time scheduling of single-arm cluster tools subject to residency time constraints and bounded activity time variation,” IEEE Transactions on Automation Science and Engineering, vol. 9, no. 3, pp. 564-577, 2012b.    Y. Qiao, N. Q. Wu and M. C. Zhou, “A Petri net-based novel scheduling approach and its cycle time analysis for dual-arm cluster tools with wafer revisiting” IEEE Transactions on Semiconductor Manufacturing, vol. 26, no. 1, pp. 100-110, February 2013.    S. Rostami, B. Hamidzadeh and D. Camporese, “An optimal periodic scheduler for dual-arm robots in cluster tools with residency constraints,” IEEE Transactions on Robotics and Automation, vol. 17, pp. 609-618, 2001.    D. Simon, E. C. Castaneda and P. Freedman, “Design and analysis of synchronization for real-time closed-loop control in robotics,” IEEE Transactions on Control Systems and Technology, vol. 6, no. 4, pp. 445-461, 1998.    Raymond Tang, Grantham K. H. Pang and Stephen S. Woo, “A continuous fuzzy Petri net tool for intelligent process monitoring and control,” IEEE Transactions on Control Systems and Technology, vol. 3, no. 3, pp. 318-329, 1995.    S. Venkatesh, R. Davenport, P. Foxhoven and J. Nulman, “A steady state throughput analysis of cluster tools: Dual-blade versus single-blade robots,” IEEE Transactions on Semiconductor Manufacturing, vol. 10, no. 4, pp. 418-424, November 1997.    N. Q. Wu, C. B. Chu, F. Chu and M. C. Zhou, “A Petri net method for schedulability and scheduling problems in single-arm cluster tools with wafer residency time constraints,” IEEE Transactions on Semiconductor Manufacturing, vol. 21, no. 2, pp. 224-237, 2008a.    N. Q. Wu and M. C. Zhou, “Avoiding deadlock and reducing starvation and blocking in automated manufacturing systems”, IEEE Transactions on Robotics and Automation, vol. 17, no.5, pp. 657-668, 2001.    N. Q. Wu and M. C. Zhou, “Modeling and deadlock control of automated guided vehicle systems,” IEEE/ASME Transactions on Mechatronics, vol. 9, no. 1, pp. 50-57, 2004.    N. Q. Wu and M. C. Zhou, System modeling and control with resource-oriented Petri nets, CRC Press, Taylor & Francis Group, New York, October 2009.    N. Q. Wu and M. C. Zhou, “Colored time Petri nets for modeling and analysis of cluster tools,” Asian Journal of Control, vol. 12, no. 3, pp. 253-266, 2010a.    N. Q. Wu and M. C. Zhou, “A closed-form solution for schedulability and optimal scheduling of dual-arm cluster tools with wafer residency time constraint based on steady schedule analysis,” IEEE Transactions on Automation Science and Engineering, vol. 7, no. 2, 303-315, 2010b.    N. Q. Wu, M. C. Zhou and Z. W. Li, “Resource-oriented Petri net for deadlock avoidance in flexible assembly systems,” IEEE Transactions on System, Man, & Cybernetics, Part A, vol. 38, no. 1, pp. 56-69, 2008b.    U. Wikborg and T. E. Lee, “Noncyclic scheduling for timed discrete event systems with application to single-armed cluster tools using Pareto-optimal optimization,” IEEE Transactions on Automation Science and Engineering, vol. 10, no. 3, pp. 689-710, July 2013.    J. Yi, S. Ding and M. Zhang, “Steady-state throughput and scheduling analysis of multi-cluster tools: A decomposition approach,” IEEE Transactions on Automation Science and Engineering, vol. 5, no. 2, pp. 321-336, April 2008.    H. J. Yoon and D. Y. Lee, “On-line scheduling of integrated single-wafer processing tools with temporal constraints,” IEEE Transactions on Semiconductor Manufacturing, vol. 18, no. 3, pp. 390-398, 2005.    M. Zhou and F. DiCesare, “Parallel and sequential mutual exclusions for Petri net modeling of manufacturing systems with shared resources,” IEEE Transactions on Robotics and Automation, vol. 7, no. 4, pp. 515-527, 1991.    M. Zhou, F. DiCesare and A. Desrochers, “A hybrid methodology for synthesis of Petri nets for manufacturing systems,” IEEE Transactions on Robotics and Automation, vol. 8, pp. 350-361, 1992.    M. C. Zhou and M. D. Jeng, “Modeling, analysis, simulation, scheduling, and control of semiconductor manufacturing systems: a Petri net approach,” IEEE Transactions on Semiconductor Manufacturing, vol. 11, no. 3, pp. 333-357, 1998.    M. C. Zhou and K. Venkatesh, Modeling, simulation and control of flexible manufacturing systems: A Petri net approach, World Scientific, Singapore, 1998.    M. C. Zhou, C. H. Wang and X. Y. Zhao, “Automating mason's rule and its application to analysis of stochastic Petri nets,” IEEE Transactions on Control Systems and Technology, vol. 3, no. 2, pp. 238-244, 1995.    W. M. Zuberek, “Timed Petri nets in modeling and analysis of cluster tools,” IEEE Transaction on Robotics & Automation Magazine, vol. 17, no. 5, pp.562-575, October 2001.
Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor manufacturing, wafers are processed in cluster tools with a single-wafer processing technology. Such technology allows manufacturers to process wafers one by one at each process module (PM) in cluster tools. These tools can provide a reconfigurable, flexible and efficient environment, leading to better quality control and reduced lead time [Bader et al., 1990; and Burggraaf, 1995]. In a cluster tool, there are several process modules (PMs), an aligner, a wafer handling robot, and loadlocks (LLs) for wafer cassette loading/unloading. All these modules are mechanically linked together in a radial way and computer-controlled. The robot in the center of the tool can have a single arm or dual arms, thus resulting in a single- or a dual-arm cluster tool as respectively shown in FIG. 1A and 1B.
With two LLs, a cluster tool can be operated consecutively without being interrupted such that it can operate in a steady state for most of time. Great efforts have been made in its modeling and performance evaluation [Chan et al., 2011; Ding et al., 2006; Perkinston et al., 1994; Perkinston et al., 1996; Venkatesh et al., 1997; Wu and Zhou, 2010a; Yi et al., 2008; Zuberek, 2001; and Lee et al., 2014]. It is found that, under the steady state, a cluster tool operates in two different regions: transport and process-bound ones. For the former, its robot is always busy and the robot task time in a cycle determines its cycle time; while for the latter, its robot has idle time in a robot task cycle and thus the processing time of its PMs dominates its cycle time. Since the robot moving time from one PM to another is much shorter than wafer processing time [Kim et al., 2003], a backward scheduling is optimal for single-arm cluster tools [Lee et al., 2004; and Lopez and Wood, 2003]. For a dual-arm cluster tool, a swap strategy is efficient [Venkatesh et al., 1997] for it can simplify robot tasks and thus reduces cycle time.
For some wafer fabrication processes, a strict constraint on the wafer sojourn time in a PM called residency time constraint must be considered in scheduling a cluster tool [Kim et al., 2003; Lee and Park, 2005; Rostami et al., 2001; and Yoon and Lee, 2005]. Such a constraint requires that a wafer should be unloaded from a PM within a limited time after being processed; otherwise, the wafer would be damaged due to the high temperature and residual chemical gas in the PM. However, no buffer between PMs in a cluster tool makes it complicated to schedule the tool to satisfy wafer residency time constraints. Methods are presented in [Kim et al., 2003; Lee and Park, 2005; and Rostami et al., 2001] to solve this scheduling problem and find an optimal periodic schedule for dual-arm cluster tools. Necessary and sufficient schedulability conditions are proposed for both single- and dual-arm cluster tools and if schedulable, closed-form scheduling algorithms are derived to find the optimal cyclic schedules [Wu et al., 2008a; and Wu and Zhou, 2010b].
Due to the trends of larger wafer diameter and smaller lot sizes, cluster tools need to switch from processing one lot of wafers to another one frequently. This leads to more transient periods in wafer fabrication, which includes start-up and close-down processes. Their efficient scheduling and control problems become more and more important. They become very difficult to solve especially when wafer residency time constraints must be considered. Although most existing studies [Chan et al., 2011; Ding et al., 2006; Perkinston et al., 1994; Perkinston et al., 1996; Venkatesh et al., 1997; Wu and Zhou, 2010a; Yi et al., 2008; Zuberek, 2001; Qiao et al., 2012a and 2012b; Qiao et al., 2013; and Lee et al., 2014] aim at finding an optimal periodical schedule, few researches focus on scheduling for transient states [Lee et al., 2012 and 2013; Kim et al., 2012, 2013a, 2013b, and 2013c; and Wikborg and Lee, 2013] despite their increasing importance. In [Kim et al., 2012], with a given robot task sequence, the transient period for the start-up and close-down processes is minimized for a dual-arm cluster tool. In [Kim et al., 2013a, and Wikborg and Lee, 2013], scheduling methods are proposed for noncyclic scheduling problem for single-arm cluster tools. With small batch, lot switching occurs frequently. Thus, studies are conducted and techniques are developed for scheduling lot switching processes for both single and dual-arm cluster tools [Lee et al., 2012 and 2013; and Kim et al., 2013b and 2013c].
However, all the above studies about scheduling a transient process in a cluster tool are not applicable for a single-arm cluster tool with wafer residency time constraints, which are not considered in [Lee et al., 2012 and 2013; Kim et al., 2013a, 2013b, and 2013c; and Wikborg and Lee, 2013]. Such constraints can make an optimal schedule for a transient process without residency time constraints considered infeasible. With wafer residency time constraints, Kim et al. [2012] propose scheduling methods to minimize the transient period for the start-up and close-down processes for dual-arm cluster tools. Since different scheduling strategies are required to schedule single-arm cluster tools. Their research results cannot be used to find an optimal feasible transient process for residency time-constrained single-arm cluster tools.
There is a need in the art to derive a solution to this optimal feasible transient process and to develop a method for scheduling a single-arm cluster tool based on the derived optimal solution.